prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pilot/@comment-86.186.168.140-20121026022437
rewatched this ep for clues, their suggestions which havent been proven happy for anyone to contribute add their own views. spencer was the first to wake up because she heard a screm and saw alsion was missing so she went looking for her, when the other girls wake up spencer returns from her search and says "I've looked everywhere for her". in the same scene the camera only zoomed in on Aria's face which i found weird why didn't the camera capture the faces of Hana and Emily. One year later Before Aria leaves the house Aria's dad says to her 'i know coming back here brings up a lot of memories' this links to S3EP13; Garret said he saw Alison talking to Aria's dad, or this could have been said because of his affair with a studnet. Aria's flashback with her and alsion walking away from mona - this could be where and when her hatred for the girls began. Aria is the first to get and -A message, then Emily, Spencer and finally Hana Emily has a cpnverstaion with her mother in the kitchen the last thing she says is 'some people dream of making it out' (of rosewood ). Emily comes across Alison's stuff on the side of the road when she went to go greet her new neighbours (Maya). Emily holds a gold medal. A could have easily walked passed here and take this stuff. Maya's room is alisons old room *When Ezra found out Aria was a student he said to her that they can't do this, is this because he actually fears for his teaching job or is this because he felt as though his feelings for Aria may get in the way of him performing to his fullest on the A team. Ali's stuff is thrown in the back of a car/truck by the workers from the day before at Maya's house. Emily's message from (-A) 'Hey Em! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss' this must have been written by someone who is or was close to Emily (or possibly mona cause shes always friendly to hana's friends in fear of loosing her) because they call her 'Em', this could be Toby because she was the only friend he had. 'i haven't decided' Aria's dad says this in response to his wife's question on whether he's back to be in rosewood. 'it's just easy for stuff to get in the way' - links to his affair and his convo with alsion in S3EP13. After spencer recieves her message from (-A) via email she looks out the window at the opposite house and sees an alison look alike this could be courtney, alsion herself, a hallucination, mona diguised etc. After this Alisons body is found. Alisons body was found behind maya/alison old house at/or undernath the gazebo that was in construction when she went missing. *is it me or does it seem ezra shows no emotion when he says 'i'm sorry' 'both' to Aria. the camera in this scene is like we're seeing this from someone else's perspective A sends messages to the girls via text/phone, email, paper/written we know Mona, Lucas & Caleb are good at using computers. Ezra is an english teahcer, Toby seems to be smart when it comes to English.